1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a harness system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a harness that can be used to both restrain and extract a wearer. A release mechanism is also included for releasably coupling the harness to an external restraint system.
2. Description of the Background Art
External restraint systems for use within a vehicle are known in the art. These systems include a vest that is secured to the occupant. A tether is used to connect the vest to an overhead reel or to a fixed anchor point within the vehicle cabin. During normal vehicle movements, the webbing can be dispensed from the reel as needed to facilitate movement. However, an accelerometer within the reel locks the tether in the event of sudden or severe movements. In these situations, the user worn vest acts to restrain the occupant. In this manner, the vest protects the occupant from becoming injured or from falling out of the vehicle.
One such system is described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,710 to Van Druff et al. Van Druff discloses an aircrew restraint system that includes a track and a trolley that runs along the track. The trolley includes an interlock pin that cooperates with interlock hooks spaced within the track. A tether connects an aircrew vest to an overhead retractor.
Although the Van Druff system is sufficient in many respects, it has two potential drawbacks. First, restraint systems such as the one disclosed by Van Druff lack a mechanism for quickly and easily detaching the vest from the overhead restraint system. Namely, a crewmember must reach behind their back in order to uncouple the tether from the restraint. The ability to detach the vest from the overhead restraint may be especially important in the event of a crash or water landing. The crewmember must also have the ability to be quickly and easily removed from the restraint in the event the crewmember is hanging or otherwise suspended from the restraint tether. These emergency situations require the restrained individual to be immediately separated from the restraint system to prevent bodily injury and/or allow egress from the vehicle.
Van Druff also lacks an extraction or hoisting harness. Hoisting harnesses include a length of webbing that encircles a person's torso and/or legs. Hoisting harnesses must sufficiently engage a person's body to evenly distribute lifting forces and, thereby, allow the person to be hoisted while minimizing injuries. In some emergency situations, the person may be unconscious and/or injured and must be hoisted a substantial distance into a helicopter or rescue vehicle. In battlefield conditions, this task may be further complicated if the person to be hoisted is loaded with heavy or bulky equipment.
An example of a hoisting harness is illustrated in Published Patent Application 2007/0295555 to O'Rourke. O'Rourke discloses a hoisting harness that includes a saddle strap, two leg straps, and two shoulder straps. The shoulder straps have first and second ends. The first ends of the shoulder straps are attachable to the saddle strap ends. The second ends of the shoulder straps are attachable to the leg straps.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing a harness for restraining and extracting a wearer. It is also an object to provide a harness that can be easily coupled and uncoupled from an external restraint system.